thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pluto". Plot (On a large doomship, a group of red aliens are walking while the others are locating to their computers to the death of 70 UFO ships) *Red Alien Commander: Where those green aliens come from? Ah ha, Venus. I think those blue ones from Mercury has no reason to make us get off their homes. What a time of waste. *Red Alien Guard #1: Oh how lovely, i would like a chicken sandwich with mustard. *Red Alien Guard #2: I haven't heat up my sandwich in days. *Red Alien Commander: Where have those alien brats been up to lately? *Red Alien Guard #3: Commander, all of the UFOs have been blasted out. *Red Alien Commander: Wait, what? That's impossible. Show me the footage! (A footage is shown on the big screen with all 70 UFO ships being destroyed) *Red Alien Commander: Nooooo! Those stupid aliens will pay for all of this. They can't tell us what to do. We need more ships to capture the spaceship! Bring them in! *Red Alien Security: Yes commander. Bring the ships in to search for the hero spaceship. (The UFO ships headed to the spaceship. Back at the spaceship where the gang is.) *Timon: Ah, i love this universe so much. What planet do you guys want to go to? *Pumbaa: Um, Mars. *Timon: We just pass Mars. *Pumbaa: Darn it. *Timon: Anyone else? Guys? *Pat: Let me see. Ooh, we're about to reach on this big meteor rock. *Simba: It look like a rotten planet. Let's go take a look behind the scenes. *Timon: I wonder what this big rotten deformed planet does for us. (The gang fly over to the big meteor rock-like planet. The planet is deformed with big holes as the spaceship move into one of the holes by going into the cave.) *Stan: Wow, look at that. *Timon: What a mess. Who could done all of this? *Pat: Not me. *Pumbaa: Not me too. *Timon: I know you guys aren't part of this. Some aliens must have destroyed all of life in this world. *Simba: This is like protecting the Pride Lands back on Earth. There is always bad lions on the ashes. Even in prides where they got exiled in. *Bunga: Shoot. I wouldn't do that if i were you. *Emily: Me neither. *Simba: Are there any aliens living down here? *Timon: No aliens at all. It's just a big looking rock. *Pumbaa: Are we lost? *Timon: Lost? We just got here. *Pat: Are there diamonds inside? *Timon: Nope. Not even a mystery. *Pat: Darn it. *Stan: Is there any food? *Timon: No food and the food in the fridge is trash. *Stan: You're right. We're starving to death with empty power in our stomachs. *Timon: Don't you guys transform into superheroes? *Simba: What? *Bunga: What about it? *Emily: They don't know anything about superheroes. *Timon: Wow, you guys don't know anything. *Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? We got a very bad situation going on in the screen. *Timon: Oh no. More ships? (The UFO ships enter the big meteor rock into the holes to search for the spaceship) *Simba: We need to get out of here. Move the ship now! *Timon: Aye aye king! *move the ship into the holes* MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65